LOTM: String Theory S1 P15/Transcript
(The heroes are seen planning their next move to find Martin) Erin: What do we got? Alex: Well, the museum was a bust since Martin was too crowded around over there. So our best bet is to find him at one of the Puppet hotzones in the city. Miles: Aren't there still Pros trying to secure it? Alex: They had to pull out since the gas was still present there. It's just riots and Puppets from now on. Mina: You sure this is a good idea? I still have Omega attached to me you know. Erin: He'll be fine Mina, no harm will come to him, we pro- (A loud noise is heard outside) Tenya: What was that noise? Miles: Could be rioters again. We gotta stop them! Alex: Come on! (The heroes head up to the door and head outside, finding nothing) Erin: What? Kiro: Huh, guess this place is clear then. But, what was- ???: Hello there kids! (The heroes turn and see Gamma standing a top the roof before jumping down) Gamma: How's your day going?! Alex: Fine until you showed up! Gamma: I had a perfectly good reason to! Uraraka: What would that be? Gamma: My son...I know he's here. (Mina slightly flinches at what he said. Some of them take notice. Alex takes notice and decides to bluff) Alex: The hell are you talking about? Your son? Gamma: Yes. My son. He is here. Erin: Sorry we don't know what you're talking about. We haven't seen any Targhul/Hybrid offsprings since our first encounter. Gamma: Is that right? Alex: Yeah that's right. Now in case you don't know, we got a serious situation with this Devil's Breath. It might not effect you but people are dying cause of it. So get lost. Gamma: Maybe you don't understand it friend, that thing is a threat to my people. And I seek to take care of it. Jack: How could that thing threaten you? Gamma: That little shit's a Generation 4 Targhul, the first of his kind. He's meant to be more powerful than me and that puts a real risk on my position. Now, where the hell is he? (Gamma then smells a strange odor before he looks straight at Mina smiling) Gamma: There you are... (Gamma cloaks before two Hybrid soldiers jump from the roof, their arms becoming blades as they rush the heroes) Hybrid: KILL THE GIRL! SHE HOLDS THE TRAITOR! Alex: Not on our watch you freaks! (The heroes engage the two Hybrids, taking some effort to bring the two down. They then all look around for Gamma) Alex: Gamma! Come out! Gamma: This does not concern any of you boy! This is between me and him! Jiro: He's only a baby! Gamma: That'll grow into a monster! Why do you even care about him? Erin: He's not like you! Gamma: Only because he's not connected to me anymore! Now then, time to end this! (Gamma uncloaks and suddenly grabs Mina from behind, lifting her up before he grabs onto a piece of Omega that was hanging out) Gamma: Hey there son! (Omega wakes up suddenly as he's pulled off of Mina. She is then tossed aside as Gamma holds Omega in the air) Alex: NO! (Gamma knocks the heroes away with a tendril before he lifts Omega up) Omega: D-Daddy?! Gamma: Welcome home son. (Gamma's mouth opens wide as he prepares to devour Omega. However just before he could he is suddenly hit by acid on his legs. He cries out in pain as Mina rushes, splashes more on his eyes, causing him to let go of Omega. She grabs him then backs away) Mina: STAY AWAY FROM MY BABY BOY!! Gamma: *Shakes his head* Baby boy!? Mina: YOU HEARD ME!! (Gamma's hand becomes a blade as he glares at Mina) Gamma: That attack won't be so easy next time. Now you just fell right on your deathbed! (Gamma charges Mina, easily bringing her down with a kick to the stomach before he grabs her by the head, lifting her up) Gamma: Jesus, now I really got a good look at what I'm dealing with here. What are you, an ant or something? (Gamma raises his bladed arm) Gamma: No matter, as long as you're fragile like one, it won't matter to me! Mina: *Holding to Omega tightly* You're not... Gonna hurt Omega! Omega: M-Mina??? Gamma: You HONESTLY thing you can stop me?! Well then I'll just kill you both!! (Gamma prepares to slice them both till he is suddenly blasted by Alex and knocks him away) Alex: Mina! Take Omega and run! We'll have him! Mina: Are you sure?! Erin: Mina you gotta protect Omega! Now go! Mina: *Nods* Right. *To Omega* Omega stay close to me all right? Omega: Uh right. *Omega goes back inside Mina* Mina: Be careful guys! *Runs off* Jack: You know last time we lost against him right? Alex: Yeah. But we're a bit stronger this time. (Gamma steps in front of the heroes) Gamma: You say that...But you'll never be strong enough. (Gamma's hands become sharp blades before he drives them into the ground, causing numerous spiked tendrils to burst from the ground as the heroes dodge the attacks) Alex: Go with what Mina did! Find the soft spots on his body! Gamma: Good luck kid, this body's all armor! Alex: There's always a catch Gamma. (The heroes charge toward Gamma. It then cuts back to Mina escaping before she stops to catch her breath. Omega then pops out) Omega: Are we safe now? Mina: I... I don't know... I think so. I hate leaving the others, but I have to keep you safe. Omega: Mina.... I'm sorry... Mina: Hey don't be sorry. This isn't your fault. Omega: You almost got killed cause of me though! Mina: Omega. Its not your fault. There's no way I can that monster kill you like that. That's not what a father should do to their son. Omega: *Tearfully* Mina.... Mina: *Sad smile* Hey buck up. Its gonna be okay. We'll pull though this. Omega: *Sniff* Okay. Mina: All right... We should keep moving. We might be safe from Gamma for now, but I don't wanna take chances. (Cuts back to the fight where Alex, Erin and Jack are all attacking Gamma while he blocks each of his attacks with his spike tendrils) Gamma: I can make your deaths a HELL of a lot less painful you know! Just give me the child! Alex: No fucking way!! *Punches Tendril* Gamma: You kids really make my job difficult! (Gamma pulls his hands free before he rushes the heroes, knocking most of them away) Gamma: You kids are just as weak as our first meeting. I'll end you a-! (Jiro rams her earphones into Gamma's back, hitting in between the ridges of his scaled armor. His body is then filled with pain as his body begins oozing and distorting as he screams in pain) Alex: What the hell?! Erin: It's hurting him! (Gamma continues screaming before he pulls the jacks free, stopping the attack) Gamma: Insolent humans! (Gamma jumps a top the roof and jumps away) Miles: Oh no! He's hunting Omega! Tenya: I'll go find Mina!! *Speeds away* Tsuyu: I'll try and slow him down! *Hops on buildings* Alex: Let's move it guys!! (The rest of the heroes all rush off as it cuts to Mina who's still running) Mina: *Panting* Where do I go? My options are so limited cause of the Puppets and Devil's breath! Where can I- (Mina suddenly trips and falls down. She looks and sees what tripped her ands it some Rioters) Rioter #1: Well look what we got here boys? Where you off to in such a hurry? Mina: Uhhh... Rioter #2: Hey, she's one of those heroes! Rioter #1: Really now? Well then, guess it'll be worth the kill then. (The Rioters move in for the kill before two small spikes shoot from behind Mina's shoulder, hitting the two in the necks) Rioter #1: The hell? (The spikes burrow into their necks before they begin screaming in pain, dropping to the ground dead as their bodies seize) Mina: Omega...What did you...? Omega: Sorry Mina, I-I had to. They wanted to hurt us. Mina: Still, don't you think that was a little-! Gamma: You're improving well son! (Mina and Omega gasp as they look up and see Gamma who jumps down to the ground. Mina gets up and takes some steps back) Gamma: You're friends aren't here to help you anymore little girl. Now. Give me my son. And I MIGHT make your death quick and painless. Mina:..... Omega: M-Mina??? Mina:... *Creates some acid in her hands* Gamma: Are you for real right now? Mina: Omega is my baby. I'm not letting you lay a single nasty tendril on him. Gamma: You're willing to defend a little monster, who just murdered two people in cold blood? Mina: It was self defense and he's still a child. I'll make sure he knows right from wrong. Gamma: You won't when his ass is dead! (Gamma is then hit by Tenya as he speeds by, knocking him down before Gamma looks at him with anger in his eyes) Tenya: We won't let you hurt that little ball of slime! Gamma: I'm gonna tear those fucking engines from your legs boy! Tenya: Whoa, language! (Tenya kicks Gamma multiple times as he speeds by. He is then stopped when Gamma predicts his pattern and grabs him with a tendril, pulling him in close and lifting him up) Gamma: DIE! (Gamma goes in to stab Tenya before a tongue wraps around his wrist) Gamma: What?! (Gamma looks up and sees Tsuya having her tongue around his wrist) Tsuya: MINA! THROW THE ACID AT HIS BACK!! (Mina does so which hits, Gamma screams in pain as he drops Tenya feeling the pain from the acid. Tenya and Tsuya quickly rushes over to Mina) Tenya: Mina are you and Omega okay!? Mina: Yeah! You guys came just in time! Tsuya: Now we just figure out how to stay alive till the others come. Gamma: *Enraged* I'm gonna enjoy EVERY SINGLE SECOND of your agony as I give you the most PAINFULY death I can think of!! Omega: NO! (Omega then leaps from Mina and wraps himself around Gamma's face, causing him to reach for him and attempt to pull him off) Mina: OMEGA! NO! (Omega and Gamma struggle for a bit before Gamma's grip falls before he goes limp, falling unconscious. Omega then releases his grasp and leaves Gamma's body gasping for air) Mina: *Rushes over and picks up Omega* Omega are you all right?! (Omega does not reply, he instead morphs back in Mina. But he re-appears a second later on her shoulder) Omega: *Panting* I'm... I'm okay... Mina: Did... Did you- Omega: No... He's just unconscious... No way that's gonna kill him. Mina: *Sighs* Well hopefully he'll stay down till the others get here. (Coincidentally, the others soon arrive and find Gamma on the ground) Alex: The hell? Miles: What happened to him? Mina: I think Omega suffocated him. He's unconscious right now. Erin: Well, we should probably bounce before he wakes up. We gotta get to that outpost! (Alex then senses something and is shocked) Alex: Guys...We don't need the outpost. Momo: Huh? Miles: What are you...? Alex: He's nearby down the block. Erin: Then let's go! We gotta stop him! (The heroes leave for the city. Gamma then awakens and slowly gets back up as he glares at the heroes) Gamma: Next time heroes, next time... (Gamma jumps up and jumps from building to building to get away. The heroes are then seen arriving at a bank where a group of Rioters are firing on some Puppets outside. Mr. Negative then arrives and blasts the inside with negative energy, killing the Rioters) Mr. Negative: Move in men. Puppet: Yes sir. (The Puppets move in. Mr. Negative is about to follow till he hears several footsteps) Mr. Negative: Well well well. Look who's arrived. Alex: That's enough Martin. Its time to end this. Mr. Negative: Funny kid, that's the same thing Peter said, look what happened with that! Alex: Talk like that is the reason we're here! Mr. Negative: Ha! So, are you gonna follow up on your promise and kill me? Alex: Martin, no. You, yes. (Alex thrusts his hand forward and uses his powers on Negative's mind before reaching behind him and using his powers on his friends except for Mina and Omega) Alex: Mina, take Omega and head home! We'll handle this ourselves! Mina: Got it! (Mina runs and heads for home. Omega pops out) Omega: Are the others gonna be okay? Mina: Yeah don't worry. They'll be just fine. Omega: … Thank you for protecting me. Mina: No problem. I'll always protect you. Omega: Thanks... *Whispers* Mom. Mina: What did you say? Omega: Uh nothing going to sleep now! *Goes back in Mina* Mina:... Did he say... Mom?? (Back with the heroes, Alex pulls the heroes and himself into Negative's mind, pulling them into a distorted and corrupted version of the city as they land on a building floating through the air. They then spot Negative heading toward them) Alex: Negative! Mr. Negative: Finally. My chance for victory has come at last! Erin: Alex, you ready? Alex: Depends, are you all ready? Heroes: Yes! Alex: Alright then, let's get Martin back! (The heroes all take their fighting stances as they prepare for their final fight with Mr. Negative) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe